The Story of Two Eons
by KyuuRiu
Summary: Act One: Prologue / It was the best of times, it was the worst of times. It was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness. It was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity. It was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness. It was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair... / RnR please :3 RiRen RivaEre


_It was the best of times, it was the worst of times_

 _It was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness_

 _It was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity_

 _It was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness_

 _It was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair…_

 **.**

 **A Fanfiction Inspired by the Excerpt of:**

" _ **A Tale of Two Cities"**_ **by Charles Dickens**

 **Disclaimer "Attack on Titan/ Shingeki no Kyojin": Isayama Hajime**

 **This story belongs to: KyuuRiu (pengetik lama yang ingin kembali eksis)**

 **Genre: Poetry, Romance, Drama, Hurt/ Comfort (?)**

 **Pair : Tall!Rivaille/ Tall!Levi x Eren Jaeger**

 **Levi x Fem!Eren**

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning: I'm bad at deciding genre,** **prolog kelewat pendek  
** **Akan ada 'kehidupan di masa lalu' di sini, namun latarnya adalah hasil imajinasi ngenes Pengetik abal yang mungkin sulit dibayangkan bahahah.**

 **OOC, Bahasa kasar, abal, typo, mis-typo, daln lain sejenisnya**

 **ohh ya, Eren 15th disini polos –sangat!**

 **..**

" **The Story of Two Eons"**

 **Act One: Prologue**

 **.**

"Erwin, katakan kau tidak sedang bercanda." Gumam seorang pria dewasa datar dengan ekspresi stoic yang menyembunyikan perasaan kacaunya; dia merasa senang, sekaligus khawatir berlebihan. Namun kakinya berjalan dengan sangat cepat –setengah berlari.

Pria lain yang ditanya bungkam. Dia berkonsentrasi mencari-cari tanda pengenalnya untuk ditunjukkan nanti. Kakinya juga berjalan cepat. Kalau boleh jujur, dia juga sedang berusaha mengamankan emosinya sendiri.

"Erwin! Ja –"

"Diamlah Rivaille! Kau mengganggu seisi rumah sakit."

Si pria Rivaille berdecih kesal, namun menurut. Ia berjalan di belakang koleganya sambil berusaha mati-matian mengatur nafasnya. Alih-alih merapikan rambutnya, ia malah membuat surai sewarna arang-nya berantakan. Rivaille terlihat kacau –sangat kacau.

"Hanji bilang, _dia_ tidak mengingat apapun." Bisik Erwin berhenti di depan pintu yang dijaga seorang polisi dengan alasan keamanan. Bagaimanapun juga, seseorang di dalam merupakan korban kecelakaan yang terjadi di dekat Traflagar Square yang melibatkan mobil polisi yang sedang mengejar perampok bank. Kalau boleh jujur, alasan yang lebih kuat adalah karena Erwin 'mengenal' sosok yang sedang dirawat di dalam.

Pria berseragam polisi mengangguk saat Erwin menunjukkan tanda pengenalnya, mengizinkan masuk. Dalam hati dia keheranan, atasannya itu yang menugaskannya untuk berjaga di depan kamar si pasien, kenapa juga dia perlu repot-repot 'meminta izin' sebelum masuk? Formalitaskah? Lalu siapa pria bermata tajam di belakangnya?

Rivaille menelan ludah, menghela nafas perlahan. Sebenarnya dia bingung harus bersikap bagaimana nanti. Apakah orang yang ditemuinya akan berseru bahagia, memanggil namanya dengan suara polos khas seperti dulu, atau marah dan membencinya karena dulu Rivaille tak bisa menyelamatkannya. Tapi… bukannya Erwin baru saja memberitahunya kalau _dia_ tidak ingat?

Sudahlah, hal itu dipikirkan nanti saja. Yang jelas, Rivaille harus cepat-cepat bertemu dengannya, atau dia bisa gila sendiri.

Erwin melirik Rivaille dari balik bahunya, mendapatkan anggukan pelan, tangan maskulin Erwin membuka knop pintu di depannya perlahan.

Suara pintu dibuka seolah menggema di telinga Rivaille. Cahaya yang berasal dari salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit kota London itu seolah begitu menyilaukan bagi iris keabuan miliknya. Ia memicingkan matanya, menolak untuk terpejam dan melewatkan sepersekian detik saja kesempatan untuk melihat –

" –Helena…" gumam Rivaille tanpa sadar, Ia menyingkirkan Erwin –dalam artian yang sesungguhnya, lalu berjalan cepat menghampiri seorang remaja yang tengah berbaring di sebuah kasur dengan selang infuse tertanam di tangan kanannya.

Seseorang itu menoleh, menatap bingung kepada sosok yang terlihat panic dan sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Ahh.. sekarang ia berdiri di sebelah ranjang pasien yang ditempatinya. Manic sewarna jade itu menatap Rivaille. Mengamati dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Manik yang terlihat cantik, sama seperti dulu –tidak! Sepasang manik yang kali ini menatap Rivaille terlihat jauh lebih cantik dari yang dulu. Yang sekarang terlihat lebih... hidup?

"Siapa?" bisiknya bertanya lirih. Suaranya parau, seolah kesulitan bicara. Dan hal itu sukses membuat dada Rivaille terasa nyeri, namun entah mengapa, dirinya juga merasa sangat lega.

"Sebentar…" seorang dokter yang sedari tadi berada di ruangan itu menarik kasar lengan Rivaille, diseretnya Rivaille ke sudut ruangan, sebelum ia kembali bicara. "Dengar, sekarang dia bukan Helena."

"Ya! Bagiku dia Helena. Aku terbang dari Prancis kesini hanya untuk menemui Helena, aku yakin –sangat yakin bahwa dia adalah Helena. Dan kau bilang dia bukan Helena?" si pria mendadak cerewet.

Sang dokter tersenyum sinis, setengah tertawa. "Ohoo.. kau menjadi sangat cerewet Levi."

"Hanji Zoe, sudah berapa kali kukatakan, jangan panggil aku dengan nama terkutuk it –"

"Lihat? Kau sendiri tidak mau dipanggil dengan namamu yang itu, kan?"

Hanji menghela nafas ketika dia tidak mendapat respon apapun dari teman lamanya. Dia membetulkan kacamatanya, nervous, sebelum akhirnya mengatakan apa yang dari tadi ingin disampikain. "Namanya Eren –Eren Jaeger. Usianya 15 tahun. Seperti halnya dirimu, aku juga yakin dia adalah orang itu. Tapi Rivaille, aku ingin kau mengingat beberapa hal, dia –"

"Aku tahu." Rivaille memotong tegas. Ia berbalik dan bergegas menghampiri Erwin yang sedang berbincang dengan si pemuda Eren, lebih tepatnya.. mengintrogasi. .

"Ugh, sebentar…" gumam Eren, tangannya sesekali memegang kepala yang terasa pening.

"Ya sudah.. tidak usah dipaksakan." Ucap Erwin penuh pengertian.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Erwin setelah jeda beberapa saat, mengalihkan pertanyaan entah-apa yang tadi sempat terlontar. Pemuda berambut brunnete dengan posisi setengah berbaring mengangguk singkat.

"Apa kerabatmu berada di sekitar London?"

Eren menggeleng pelan. Ia agak risih ketika pria berjas gelap di sampingnya mempermasalahkan dirinya yang tidak memiliki penanggung jawab di London. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, penanggung jawab Eren belum dapat ditemui.

"Ya.. mereka sedang sibuk." Ucapnya memainkan selang infus.

Eren terdengar ragu. Kalimatnya memicu Erwin untuk menghela nafas dan mencoba menyuarakan kembali pertanyaan yang tadi sempat membuat Eren hilang ingatan sesaat. "Eren, apa kau memiliki kerabat di sini? Bagaimanapun, kami tidak bisa membiarkan remaja seusiamu berkeliaran tanpa pengawasan orang tua, atau kerabat. Lagi, kami sudah mencoba menghubungi nomor yang tercatat di dalam ponsel milikmu. Hanya ada satu nomor disana. Tidak bisa ditelfon... kami sudah mengirim beberapa pesan, tapi tidak mendapat jawaban. Jangan bilang kau kabur dari rumah atau semacamnya. Aku tahu kau.. bernasib sial karena menjadi korban kelalaian kami, namun kami juga tidak bisa membiarkan begitu saja jika benar kau kabur dari orang tuamu dan berkeliaran tanpa alasan –"

"Erwin, aku akan jadi penanggung jawabnya. Tidak akan ada masalah lagi kan?" suara baritone itu memotong ucapan Erwin yang jika diteruskan akan menghabiskan waktu tak kurang dari setengah jam. Suara itu setengah tergesa dan terkesan memaksa.

"Rivaille, aku mengizinkanmu ikut bukan berarti membiarkanmu ikut campur dalam urusan yang satu ini." Erwin mencoba menanggapi dengan tenang. Disibakkannya rambut keemasan miliknya ke belakang. Ia mendengus sekali, lalu kembali terfokus kepada remaja yang kini terlihat bingung dengan ucapan pria berkilit pucat yang barusan ia ketahui bernama Rivaille.

"Eren Jaeger, dengarkan aku. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui latar belakangmu, untuk memudahkan kami menghubungi keluargamu. Kalau kau belum mau kembali kepada mereka, atau kau memiliki masalah, pihak kepolisian akan sangat bersedia untuk membbantu. Secara pribadi, aku juga akan membantu." Kali ini Erwin yang tadinya tegas terkesan memohon. Jujur dia hanya ingin cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya, dan yang paling penting, ingin secepatnya menarik Rivaille keluar dari sini.

"Kau berasal dari Jerman?"

Eren mengangguk singkat. Setelahnya ia menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan iris kehijauannya yang sekelebat nampak berkaca-kaca.

"Apa kau datang ke London... sendirian?"

Kali ini Eren tidak memberikan respon apapun. Hal itu cukup untuk membuat Erwin menghela nafas berat. Bagaimana bisa administrasi bandara meloloskan bocah tanpa asal usul dan penanggung jawab yang jelas?

"Kau penyusup?"

Kali ini Eren menggeleng cepat. Dia menolak mentah-mentah dianggap sebagai seorang kriminal.

"Tujuanmu datang ke tempat ini?"

Eren terdiam lama, tidak memberikan respon. Namun bola mata biru cerah Erwin tak luput dari jemari tan si pemuda yang sibuk memilin ujung selimutnya, nervous.

Erwin menunggu.

"E –"

"Dia akan datang..." gumam Eren memotong ucapan Rivaille yang, walau baru terucap satu huruf, terdengar tidak sabaran. Pria yang biasanya sangat tenang itu entah kenapa seolah kehilangan kendalinya hari ini.

"Jean akan datang.. pasti datang.."

Tangan Erwin bergerak cepat mencatat nama yang barusan terucap dari bibir plum itu. Hanji mengeryitkan dahi, sementara raut wajah Rivaille yang tadinya datar nampak mengeras.

'Jean..' ulang Rivaille dalam hatinya. Nama yang asing...

Keheningan menyelimuti seisi ruangan. Hanya terdengar detik jarum jam yang menggema dan... isakan Eren. Pemuda beriris jade itu masih menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya, menyembunyikan matanya yang berair.

Beberapa kali bibir Rivaille membuka dan menutup, mencoba mengucapkan sesuatu, namun selalu gagal. Erwin membisu, memberi kesempatan untuk Eren menenangkan diri. Sementara Hanji asyik memperhatikan air muka pria berdarah Prancis yang tampak kacau sekali. Bagi sang dokter, runtuhnya _poker face_ yang selalu dipasang Rivaille merupakan hal yang kelewat menarik untuk tidak diperhatikan.

 _Brakkk_ _!_

"Maaf.. Permisi!" terdengar suara pintu membentur tembok, diikuti suara seseorang laki-laki yang setengah terengah. Nadanya meninggi di bagian akhir, seolah menahan emosi.

Seorang pria berpostur proporsional berdiri di ambang pintu. Rambut coklat jeraminya terlihat acak-acakan, mata sewarna madunya menatap lurus ke sosok Eren yang terbelalak. Manik hijaunya semakin berkabut, air mata semakin intens meluncur menciptakan jejak di pipinya. Walau demikian, bibirnya tersenyum lebar.

"Jean... hk.." gumamnya tersengal. Ia mencoba bergerak, Hanji mencegahnya.

"Kau... _suicidal bastard_." Ucap si rambut jerami. Ia berjalan cepat mendekati Eren, membuat Erwin yang duduk di dekat ranjang pasien beringsut menyingkir. Sementara yang didekati mengulurkan tangan, seolah minta digendong.

Erwin memberi isyarat kepada pria berseragam polisi yang sejak pertama kemunculan 'Jean' berada di belakangnya, mencoba mencegah si pendobrak pintu atau sejenisnya. Polisi mengangguk, lalu keluar dan menutup pintu yang ditinggal begitu saja oleh pria Jean.

"Mau membuatku mati muda, huh?" mata coklat madu Jean mendelik, alisnya berkerut marah. Walau begitu, direngkuhnya tubuh Eren dalam dekapan erat.

"Kau lama... lama lama lama! Paman itu hampir memasukkanku ke penjara! Aku takut Jean..." rengek Eren paraniod. Tangannya menunjuk ke sebuah arah yang langsung diikuti Jean, tertuju pada sosok pria berbadan tegap dengan wajah tegas. Rambutnya pirang terang dengan mata azure jernih. Ohh.. Jean melihatnya beberapa kali di televisi. Kalau tidak salah dia orang penting di jajaran kepolisian London, Erwin Smith. Jean lupa posisinya, tapi itu sungguh tidak penting untuk saat ini.

 _Degh_

Satu degupan jantung Jean terasa lebih keras dari biasanya. Matanya tertuju kepada tubuh yang bersandar di tembok, menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. Dengan wajah stoic, matanya lurus menembus iris Jean. Gagal. Wajah datar itu gagal menyembunyikan ketidaksukaan di iris abu-abu miliknya. Jean tahu betul ada sorot tak suka, marah, benci... juga perasaan bersalah di setiap detik mata mereka saling bertemu.

Pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu mengendus –dalam airtian yang sebenarnya, lalu menghirup dalam-dalam udara di ruangan itu dengan sengaja. Kilatan matanya terlihat jelas, Jean tidak menyukai, sangat tidak menyukai seseorang di ruangan ini. Setelahnya, lengan langsat itu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Levi..." nama itu terucap lirih dari bibir Jean, tak terdengar, namun masih terbaca gerak bibirnya oleh ketiga orang dewasa lainnya.

" –Jean! Dengarkan akuuu~" lagi, Eren merengek. Pemuda yang tadi terlihat tangguh mempertahankan pendiriannya agar terlihat dewasa, kini benar-benar bersikap manja di depan pria entah-siapanya yang bernama Jean. Sontak hal ini membuat Rivaille makin menunjukkan raut tidak sukanya. Buku-buku jarinya memutih karena ia mengepalkan erat tangannya, mencegah emosi menguasainya. Mencegah tubuhnya sendiri agar tidak mendekati pria brengsek yang dengan kurang ajarnya memeluk Helena-nya.

"Iya.. aku mendengarkan." Ucap Jean lembut. Ia menghela nafas, menanggalkan emosi yang sempat menyelimutinya.

Dilepaskannya pelukan mereka, lalu ditatapnya iris zamrud yang sejak dulu sangat ia sukai. "Eren, tidurlah, aku akan mengurus semuanya, ok?"

"Kau tidak marah, Jean?" telapak tangan kecoklatan menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya sendiri, Jean membantunya.

"Aku marah.." Jean menarik nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku sangat marah, _suicidal bastard_ sepertimu mungkin seharusnya memang dimasukkan ke dalam penjara saja."

"Jean!" pekik Eren dengan suara melengking. Jean terkikik sekilas, sementara seseorang dengan rambut eboni memejamkan matanya. Suara yang langsung menusuk jantungnya itu membuatnya rindu, namun pada saat yang bersamaan, seolah membunuhnya perlahan.

Jean mengacak rambut kecoklatan Eren sayang, lalu dua tangannya terarah untuk menarik kedua pipi kenyal Eren ke arah berlawanan. Itu sukses membuat satu-satunya remaja di ruangan itu mengerang protes.

Semua orang di ruangan itu, kecuali Eren, tahu betul bahwa salah satu dari mereka sedang terbakar api amarah.

"Dokter..." Jean mengalihkan pandangan ke Hanji. Wanita berambut coklat dengan warna iris senada itu terkejut karena tiba-tiba dipanggil. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya sebagai kamuflase.

"Tolong berikan Eren obat, dia butuh tidur."

Hanji berdehem sekali, lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang pasien. Dokter berpengalaman itu sangat memahami kalimat Jean; dia ingin Hanji memberi obat tidur atau sejenisnya kepada si pasien. Maklum saja, dia sudah menjadi dokter lebih lama dari usianya saat ini.

Ia berbasa-basi sambil menyuntikkan cairan bening melalui selang infus Eren. Erwin sempat terlibat dalam basa-basi bersama Jean dan Eren, namun Rivaille memilih bungkam dan berdiri agak jauh.

Tak lama setelah Hanji menyuntikkan obat, Eren terlihat menguap dan mengucek matanya beberapa kali. Sekitar dua puluh menit setelahnya, dia benar-benar terlelap. Jean menarik pipi Eren perlahan. Tidak ada reaksi.

"Dia sudah tertidur lelap." Gumam Hanji.

Semua orang menghela nafas lega setelahnya. Semua orang, termasuk Rivaille yang beberapa pulun menit belakangan memilih untuk diam dan menjaga jarak. Dengan langkah yang tampak ragu, ia bahkan mendekati ranjang pasien, bergabung dengan Erwin, Hanji, dan tentunya si pria Jean.

"Jadi.. kau kerabat Eren?"

"Eren Jaeger." Ucap Jean lugas seolah mencoba menegaskan entah-kepada-siapa, bahwa nama remaja tanggung yang kini terlelap adalah Eren Jaeger.

Erwin mengangguk menghela nafas, lalu kembali bertanya. "Namamu?"

"Jean. Jean Kirschtein."

Jawaban itu sukses membuat Erwin mengeryitkan alis tebalnya. Kalau dilihat-lihat, Eren dan pria ini memang tidak terlalu mirip, kecuali perawakan dan beberapa hal remeh lain. "Kau bukan kerabatnya."

Jean mendengus mendengar tuduhan itu. "Dia –"

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Anjing sialan?" potong Rivaille cepat. Nadanya terdengar datar namun mengintimidasi. Kalau boleh jujur, dia ogah mendengar penjelasan Jean. Ralat, Rivaille belum siap mendengar kemungkinan terburuk yang akan diucapkan 'Anjing' yang dengan kurang ajarnya memeluk Eren.

"Harusnya pertanyaan itu kutujukan padamu." Jean tak kalah mengintimidasi. Bedanya, pria yang usianya terpaut sepuluh tahun dengan Eren itu tak bisa menyembunyikan nada marahnya. Ya.. dia marah.

"Jangan membuat masalah. Ini di rumah sakit. Hanji.. sebagai seorang dokter, seharusnya kau melerai mereka."

"Benarkah? Tapi ini kelihatannya akan menarik..." nada bicara Hanji terdengar polos –terlampau polos. Walau begitu, ekspresinya jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia seolah sedang melihat pertunjukan drama parodi.

"Jawab aku, Anjing."

"Hoo.. kau berbicara kepada binatang?" Jean mendengus. Ditatapnya sinis wajah yang tak mampu lagi berekspresi datar seperti tadi. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian –mengejek."Aku tak menyangka bahwa Kopral Levi bisa bahasa binatang. Benar-benar tentara terhebat seperti yang dibicarakan orang."

"Brengsek!" kali ini Rivaille lepas kendali. Dia berjalan cepat mendekati Jean yang masih menyeringai. Tangannya mengepal, siap menghantam wajah menyebalkan yang entah bagaimana terlihat seperti kuda.

"Cukup, Rivaille!" Hanji menarik tubuh Rivaille sekuat tenaga saat Erwin dengan sigap berdiri di depan Jean, menghalangi tatapan iris obsidian mengkilat Rivaille yang seolah ingin membunuh pria yang baru ditemuinya. " _It's okay_ untuk adu mulut, tapi pertumpahan darah? Jangan harap aku membiarkan kalian menodai tempatku bekerja."

"Tch!" berdecih kesal, Rivaille menepis lengan Hanji. Mati-matian ia mencoba mengatur nafas dan emosinya. Tidak biasanya dia kehilangan kendali seperti sekarang.

Sayangnya, yang 'dikasihani' seolah cari mati. Mulutnya yang tidak bisa dijaga terus saja mengucapkan hal berbau sarkastik yang dengan sangat jelas ditujukan kepada Rivaille. "Barangkali kau ingin membunuh seekor anjing tak berdosa untuk melampiaskan amarahmu? Aku melihat beberapa ekor berkeliaran di seberang jalan, Kopral Levi."

Walau tak dipungkiri dua kata terakhir yang diucapkan Jean telah menyulut amarahnya, Rivaille memilih untuk memejamkan mata, berusaha agar tubuhnya tak bergerak di luar kendali dan membunuh seekor anjing yang ada di ruangan itu.

Hening menyelimuti mereka selama hampir sepuluh menit. Dan, untungnya, hal itu berhasil membuat dua orang yang sejak tadi tak mampu berpikir dengan kepala dingin, sedikit lebih tenang.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu menyuntikkan obat penenang dosis tinggi kepada kalian berdua." Ucap Hanji nyengir setelah mendengar Rivaille dan Jean menghela nafas berat. Sementara itu, Erwin memilih mengikuti kedua pria lainnya untuk menghela nafas.

"Duduk..." kalimat pria berperawakan bak Captain America itu menggantung, namun nada memerintah jelas terasa disana. Setelahnya, Hanji, Jean, juga Rivaille mengikuti langkahnya menuju sofa di sudut ruangan dekat pintu masuk. Mereka berempat duduk dengan masing-masing perasaan yang berkecamuk.

"Jadi..." iris kecoklatan Hanji melirik pria yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Apa kabarmu, Jack?"

"Jean. Kubilang namaku Jean Kirschtein." ucapnya. Entah bagaimana Hanji merasa ketidakingingan Jean menjawab pertanyaannya. Dokter itu terbahak, situasi saat ini benar-benar menarik –paling tidak, untuk dirinya yang memang memiliki pola pikir.. unik?

"Diamlah kacamata brengsek. Kau akan membangunkan Helena."

"Eren. Eren Jaeger." Kali ini nada bicara Jean meninggi. Bola mata berwarna coklat keemasan melihat lurus ke arah Eren, menolak untuk mengakui eksistensi bajingan yang sejak tadi adu mulut dengannya.

"Kau..." kali ini Erwin yang bicara, mengabaikan topik _absurd_ sebelumnya. " –mengingatnya?"

Si rambut jerami menghena nafas, lalu mengangguk singkat. Tanpa melihatpun dia yakin, dirinyalah yang ditanyai. Bukankah ketiga orang dihadapannya terlihat saling kenal satu sama lain –kalau tidak mau dibilang akrab? Tentu hanya dirinya yang perlu 'diintrogasi'.

"Apapun, aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mendekati Eren-ku." Penekanan jelas dilakukan Jean untuk kata terakhirnya, sukses menmbuat Rivaille mengeram tertahan.

"Terima kasih untuk pihak kepolisian yang membuatnya celaka, lalu menolongnya. Apapun itu, yang jelas dia jadi bisa bertemu denganku. Terima kasih banyak."

Rivaille kembali mengeram. Kalimat binatang di hadapannya menunjukkan seolah Eren lah yang ngebet ingin bertemu dengannya. Walau bahasa tubuh ketika mereka bertemu jelas menunjukkan hal itu, Rivaille menolak mentah-mentah untuk mengakuinya.

"Aku akan mengurus semuanya, aku akan datang ke kantor polisi... apapun yang dibutuhkan. Tapi aku berharap, sangat berharap, agar mulai sekarang, kalian tidak usah repot-repot mengurusinya."

"Ka –"

"Tidak tidak tidak. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pasienku begitu saja." Tangkas Hanji memotong Rivaille yang bahkan belum menyelesaikan setengah dari kata pertama yang ingin diucapkannya.

"Aku akan mengajukan agar dia bisa dipindahkan dari rumah sakit ini." Sorot mata Jean terlihat serius –kelewat serius untuk masalah sepele seperti membiarkan Rivaille berkunjung atau mengizinkan dokter terbaik di rumah sakit ini untuk mengurus Eren-nya.

"Jangan sok, bocah sial. Ka –"

"Anjingnya berubah menjadi bocah."

"Kau –"

"Rivaille, Tuan Kirschtein!" kali ini Erwin bersuara tegas. Dia benar-benar muak dengan pertengkaran di hadapannya.

"Erwin." Obsidian Rivaille menatap tajam sang kepala polisi. "Aku hanya ingin bersamanya. Tidak akan ada pihak yang dirugikan kan?"

"Dan membiarkanmu melakukan tindak kriminal seperti..." ucapan Jean menggantung, sengaja. " –membunuhnya?"

Dan amarah sukses kembali menguasai Rivaille. Dia berdiri, bayangan pria yang kini memiliki tinggi 186cm itu tak lagi terlihat besar di mata Jean.

"Rivaille, terang-terangan melakukan tindak kriminal di depan polisi adalah tindakan fatal." Jelas, 'tindak kriminal' yang dimaksud Erwin bukanlah 'pembunuhan' yang dimaksud Jean.

"Tenang.. dokternya sudah ada." Tak ada yang menanggapi gurauan Hanji. Kecuali dia, semua berwajah tegang.

Rivaile menarik nafas dalam. Menenangkan dirinya, dia mencoba bicara setenang mungkin. "Aku hanya ingin melindunginya."

"Aku pernah mendengar hal yang sama, dari orang yang sama."

"Kali ini aku akan melindunginya –"

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak berhak melarang. Kau bahkan bukan siapa-siapa Hele –"

"Eren Jaeger! Aku dan dia terikat secara hukum! Kau yang bukan siapa-siapa-nya... " suara Jean naik satu oktaf lalu melemah di akhir. Ingatan masa lalunya sungguh ingin agar mereka bertiga, terutama Rivaille, agar segera meninggalkan adiknya.

"Dengar. Seseorang bilang mencintainya. Seseorang bilang akan melindunginya. Seseorang menyingkirkanku. Menganggapku pengganggu, menghapus eksistensiku dari kehidupan orang yang dicintainya. Lalu seseorang itu juga yang menghapus senyum dari bibirnya, untuk selamanya."

Jean berjalan mendekati Rivaille yang tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Gambaran kerumunan manusia dengan salah satu berlutut tepat di tengah-tengah mereka, wajah manisnya terlihat kotor, pakaiannya compang-camping... terlihat jelas di matanya, bak roll film kualitas super yang diputar ulang. Berapa kalipun diputar, gambarnya tetap terlihat jelas. Bahkan Rivaille bisa mendengar suara-suara riuh disana. Satu suara yang paling jelas didengarnya, mengoyak relung hatinya, teriakan yang menyebut sebuah nama yang tak pernah ada itu...

"Kau..."

"..."

" –yang membunuhnya."

Dan ucapan itu sukses membuat tubuh Rivaille membeku.

Seluruh emosi kemarahan yang sedari tadi membakarnya, membeku seketika.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

Note: I don't know the person who wrote the story. It seemed like this 'person' was not me #plak

Tanpa banyak cingcong, saya undur diri.. akan berusaha untuk kembali menulis setelah sekian lama lari dari kenyataan...

Please give me saran to improve my writing.. haha

.

 **.**

 **Akhir kata,**

 **Review Please :***


End file.
